Electronic devices may be used to consume content, such as audio books, electronic books, television shows, movies, video games and music. Purpose-built media devices, including televisions, stereos, video game systems and desktop computers provide rich content consumption experiences. The media devices can have large high definition displays, high fidelity audio processing equipment, speakers and large amounts of computing power. In addition, many media devices can be shared among multiple users. In a common scenario, a user may wish to view a movie or listen to an audio book. The user may view the movie or listen to the audio book on a purpose-built media device or collection of devices, such as a home entertainment system.
Many home entertainment systems provide wide viewing angles for televisions, and surround sound audio for use with the television, stereo system or some other media presentation device that produces audio output. The various surround sound speakers of the home entertainment system may be configured to produce an optimum or enhanced sound profile at a specific position or range of positions within a particular area, such as a room of a house. Users within the range of positions may experience the benefits of surround sound to a greater degree than users outside the range of positions. A user may use a remote control or, in some cases, a personal media device to adjust the volume and other properties of the home entertainment system in order to improve the user's content consumption experience regardless of the location of the user.